


Watching Her, Watching Him

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Watching Her, Watching Him

Micah watched Anita as she watched Nathaniel. He knew what she saw in the young leopard, he too had watched Nathaniel change and grow too. At first Nathaniel changed because she wanted him too, then he changed for himself. He finally understood what Anita had been telling him about being able to handle himself.

It hadn't been a hardship to keep Nathaniel in their bed. It was what Anita wanted. Nathaniel was someone she trusted in her rapidly changing world. As time went by, it more and more became what he wanted too. He'd learned that while Nathaniel was inexperienced, he was also someone he could trust, just as he trusted Anita. The friendship he built with the young man was not just as Nimar-raj and pard member. It was more. Much more. Nathaniel was an ally when they needed to dish out some tough love to Anita. He was an observer and could give insight to their partner when Anita was too busy fighting herself to realize what she was doing to herself and those she loved. He'd also watched as Nathaniel tried to teach Anita it was okay to be dominate and that love came in many forms.


End file.
